


freak like me

by lemonomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, jaemin gets bullied by renjun and haechan but with love, jeno with glasses yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonomin/pseuds/lemonomin
Summary: "So, how come I've never seen him until last week?" Jaemin ask without a hint of embarrassment, completely honest of his interest when he flopped on a chair unwelcomely on his friend’s table at the canteen while the two were having lunch."Wasn't it just the other day when you're so in denial about it?" Renjun mumbles through a mouthful of food.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	freak like me

"You mean that guy?" Renjun scrunches his face at him in disbelief, palms landing flat on his shoulders to shake him as if waking him up from a dream. "Jaemin, come on! Of all the people in this world----"

Jaemin brushes the hands away and stepped back. "Not a chance, I know. Shut up." He pulled a chair to take a sit, glancing repeatedly at the guy on the vending machine from across the study room. He knew better than spilling this secret of his, but Renjun is way too observant and denying it is just as pointless as catching the rain with your bare palm.

"Who?" Donghyuck asked, intrigued, following Jaemin's gaze. "That's the grandson of the school owner, right."

"I'm glad." Renjun scrunches his face again, his eyeglasses almost falling when he violently placed a hand on Jaemin's shoulder another time.

"Why are you over dramatic? It's just a crush." Donghyuck pulls Renjun away from Jaemin, and makes him sit on the table.

Jaemin glances at the vending machine again, then to the group of students sending daggers in their direction telling them to shush. He smiles apologetically at them, gesturing to zip his mouth. It was a bad thing his friends spotted him coming here eyeing his crush.

"Isn't he the principal's grand son?" Donghyuck asked Jaemin, giving an all over look to the guy at the vending machine.

"Who cares? That guy reads books all his life and all Jaemin knows is how to kick a ball. There's just no hope to that." Renjun scowls at the two of them. Again, never holding back on pointing out the difference that Jaemin won't admit could affect him somehow.

"And how is that connected?" Donghyuck snorts at Renjun, pulling the other back to his seat.

"I'm saying he's being ridiculous. Liking some rich nerd of the same sex after his girlfriend dumped him."

"Shit, Renjun. You don't have to say that." Jaemin scowls at him, incredulous. Embarrassed that some students from the study room are eyeing their table but not to shush them this time, rather to hear Jaemin's tragic of a love life that Renjun is casually bargaining.

“I'm discouraging you in case it's not obvious enough." Renjun says a matter of factly.

"As if it's not obvious enough." Donghyuck retorts. "And maybe it hurts when you point it out, right Jaemin?"

"Shut up, both of you." Jaemin says through gritted teeth, trying to be quiet as possible and bowing his head to their unimpressed audience giving them a sharp look.

"And did I mention, he's friends with your....." Renjun snorts a laugh, fingers pointing at the two figures on the vending machine without shame.

"Oh man, that's Zhong Chenle. Your archenemy. Are they friends?" Donghyuck asked no one in particular.

Jaemin's lips twist in annoyance at the sight of the blue haired guy. Funny how his presence alone could make Jaemin's blood boil when he's usually the person who can keep his calm. Jaemin doesn't advocate to violence but it seems nice to plot Chenle’s death in his head, and maybe in real life too. No thanks to the 3 years of middle school where Chenle snatched the MVP title from him in their school’s football team. "Shit." Jaemin mutters inaudible. "Are they?"

"Well, unlike you, he's cool so I guess they are."

For the umpteenth time Renjun points that out, Jaemin made sure to walk out on them. As he expects, his friends followed suit as he drags his feet through the hallways. Never looking back til they reached the school gates until Donghyuck pulled him back on the shoulder.

"Renjun was joking." Donghyuck immediately states. He’s that friend who always make sure to get in between them before things get heated, although Donghyuck admits that it’s fun to watch Jaemin getting pissy too.

Jaemin looked around to see no Renjun, so he nods. Not like he wasn't aware that Renjun is quite a talker and very brisk, but he could be offending sometimes, and would reason apologetically that he only got a little too serious with his jokes that never made sense because he always does it anyway. "By the way...what's his name?"

The smell of the burned waffled wafted around Jaemin as he walks past the kitchen. Glancing inside the room to see his younger brother standing oddly right beside the table, with a fork in hand. "Is everything okay?" Jaemin asked him, concerned.

"Yup, just. Don't mind me."

Nodding, Jaemin proceeds on buttoning his uniform shirt and walking to the threshold where the shoeracks are. Every school days, he leaves the house at exact six o'clock to catch the first bus, opting to grab a lunch with Donghyuck who lives at the school dorms instead of trying to cook at home which were never edible. His parents leave the house at ungodly hour for work.

The slow hum of the AC to keep the inside of the almost empty bus cool thrummed around him. Jaemin took out his earphones and plugs it to his ears, shuffling on his playlist. Gwen Steffani's Cool starts to play, and Jaemin close his eyes at the calming music, wishing to driff off to sleep. Just then, the wheels jumps with the hump and Jaemin snaps his eyes wide open in surprise. Looking around outside the bus to see that he's nowhere near his school just yet.

What he didn't expect was looking towards his left and seeing exactly the person he looked forward to seeing today. He sat by the window across from Jaemin, with no one to occupy the seats between them. His dark hair is still damped from the shower, elbows resting comfortably on the arm rest with a book and hand. His brows were furrowed slightly, reading the book at full attention. How could he sit there and looks so beautiful? Jaemin likes to imagine that they were in another place, somewhere romantic and quiet, even if they were worlds apart.

"Lee Jeno." Jaemin moved his lips to every syllable without a sound. The name records in Jaemin's head as fast as how immediately his face marks on Jaemin's intellect.

The bus stops that caught Jaemin's unawares, the exact time Jeno was closing his book and Jaemin watches him insert a bookmark in one of the pages. Watching him was beautiful, and so Jaemin didn't even face away when Jeno caught him staring. Not a single movement when Jeno stood up, glancing up on him one more time and climbing down the bus.

Jaemin knows he shouldn't look, but he can't turn away.

"So, how come I've never seen him until last week?" Jaemin ask without a hint of embarrassment, completely honest of his interest when he flopped on a chair unwelcomely on his friend’s table at the canteen while the two were having lunch.

"Wasn't it just the other day when you're so denial about it?" Renjun mumbles through a mouthful of food.

"Something happened?" Donghyuck asked, and feeds Jaemin a chicken bite.

Jaemin chews and sips on Renjun's cup of ice coffee. "Nothing really. Just curious."

"He lives in the library. And you’ve never been there." Renjun laughs.

Jaemin grabs a tissue on the table, crumpling and throwing it on Renjun's face. "You dick."

Laughing, Renjun throws the crumpled tissue back at him. "I missed it when you panic about which girl to date at the cheering squad. What has changed.. Jaemin?"

"Dude, let him do what he wants." Donghyuck elbows Renjun on the chest.

"He's coping his heartbreak in the most bizarre way. Okay, I love him a lot I care about his sanity." Renjun playfully winks at Jaemin.

"Think he's going to lose it over that nerd?" Donghyuck asks Renjun.

Renjun vehemently nods. "Uh, definitely."

Jaemin swore it happens more than often that his friends talk about him as if he's not around when actuality is that they're face to face.

"Seriously, though, if you like him, it's okay." Renjun scrunched his face with smile.

Jaemin doesn't know whether he should fuss about Renjun suddenly smiling now or it's the fact that Renjun thinks Jaemin needs his permit on who to like. This was a third day in a row that Renjun is having the time of his life with his insinuated mock on Jaemin's preference. How he ended up liking someone with the same gender, he doesn't know either. Since when did he prefer broad shoulders over huge chests? But Jaemin is certain it's just an attraction to one person. He doesn't see Donghyuck and Renjun the same way even if they're handsome with attractive bodies. Maybe because he's friends with them. But Jaemin doubts there's any guy in the football team or the basketball team that could turn him on the way Jeno does. He doesn't wish for the attraction to continue either, because like Renjun said, it was weird.

An eighteen year old like him doesn't live in patterns. It could just be him trying to notch whatever reason to alter his heavy heart of agony when his girl friend for two years left him. Without any words, without any explanation, and starts treating Jaemin like he never existed at all. It happened three months ago and Jaemin doesn't remember running after her, or asking her why they ended up that way, because he is a man with pride. But its bullshit because pretending it didn't hurt, seeing her in the school hallways, pains him even more. It hurts so much that the pain doesn't feel real. If he can divert his attention to someone pretty and a complete opposite of him like Jeno, which is a guy, then it should be fine cos it's not like he expects anything would come out of it. Since he could wake up another day wanting a pretty girl with pretty hair and pretty smile.

Still, Jaemin doesn't think he's making any sense. His mind still clouded with the guy in black hair and glasses.

After his classes later on that day, he meets Donghyuck and Renjun and drastically admit to his friends that he wants Jeno. When Renjun gave him a look, Jaemin nudged him hard on the shoulder and explains it's just Jeno attention that he wanted. Yet he didn't expect it when Donghyuck casually shoves him on the chest, drags Renjun along with him to ran away, and Jaemin stumbles backward over someone and he doesn't know what to say when his mind went blank. The orbit of consciousness in his brain stops along with the echo of Renjun and Donghyuck's laughter that fades away in the background.

Jaemin couldn't get the scene out of his head when he turned around and come face to face with the man of his interest. He felt his lungs ruptured, dying for air to breathe with every passing second, but all he could inhale was a lump of rumbling emotions. When their eyes met for the first time, Jaemin knew he got himself into something terrifying. His vision is filled with nothing but Jeno. The boy Jaemin desires to touch.

"Oh god---fuck---shi--great. This is great. Oh I'm sorry, I'm so---sorry." Jaemin stutters, blatantly red on the face when he almost stumble back again. Bowing continously at the boy standing in awe in front of him.

"What's great?" Jeno questions, grasping at Jaemin's shoulder to pull him up and stop him from bowing.

"You." Jaemin says blunt after taking long seconds to compose himself. Eyes darting back at Jeno's confuse ones, smirking at the feeling of Jeno's fingers wrapped on his left arm.

"Me? Oh. Why thank you." Jeno replies and pulls his hand away. He looks rather bothered than gratified at Jaemin's reply.

Lost for words, Jaemin didn't expect the encounter at a very close distance will give him a chill to the bones. Firstly, Jeno's eyelashes were longer than what it seems when Jaemin looks at him from afar. His lips were pink and Jaemin is certain it's the natural pretty color. Jeno's skin is as flawless the way Jaemin imagined it and the mole right above his cheek makes his eyes so alluring. So when Jeno bowed a little and Jaemin figured it was his cue to leave, he mindlessly grab Jeno on the elbow of his uniform coat, making him look up to Jaemin once again. "I was just-----" he blurts, thinking of an excuse to keep a talk going. Even for another minute for Jaemin's delight. "I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you anywhere?"

Jeno momentarily stares back at him, incredulous. Then glances at Jaemin's fingers on his uniform coat, making the other pull back. "It's fine."

"Okay." Jaemin just nods his disappointment at the lack of avid tone on Jeno's voice. An obvious sign that he needs to end this now even when he already imagined how he would introduce himself to the latter.

He watches as Jeno walks off without another word. It's only then that he felt a strange excitement in his heart he immediately wills to calm right when he heard his friends voice echoing in the hallway.

"Well, shit. Awkward." Donghyuck hisses behind him, flicking him on the nape.

"Oh!" Jaemin wailed, cupping his nape. Normally, he would hit Donghyuck back but if it wasn't for the him he wouldn't get the chance to talk to Jeno. "I owe you one."

Renjun laughs because Donghyuck was already covering himself anticipating a hit from Jaemin. "This dude really got it bad."

"I'm so proud of you, man." Donghyuck playfully pulls Jaemin for a hug, testing him yet again but it doesn't seem like Jaemin is going to be the Jaemin who likes to hit back his friends at all.

The library isn't a foreign place for him at all. He's been there quite sometimes, borrowing books he half read and quits once he figured what the ending would be, forgetting to return the books and having to pay for the borrowed due extension. Another reason is seeing the guy in glasses reading books at the back wing of the library. Jaemin would chose a seat two tables away from him, pretending to read. But that's not the plan today, after the bet he made with Donghyuck and Renjun last night.

"I'll be in his pants in a week." Jaemin promised, as confident as he always is.

Renjun fakes a vomit. "Is he even gay?"

"That doesn't matter!" Donghyuck exclaims. "Go for it."

"It's a bet. If I lose, I'll take you to that pizza house and pay. If I win, buy me that Kuroko No Basuke action figure. Deal?"

Renjun was about to object but Donghyuck happily shoves a thumbs up on his face. "Deal!"

"Hey." Jaemin pulls a chair and sat without being welcome. He stiffens a little when Jeno looks up at him from the book he was reading. "You're the team leader of the editors, right? I was thinking of passing a submission at the writing event. I was wondering if I could ask for your help."

Jaemin reads Jeno's face and felt pain when he didn't react at all. As though not interested, or about to turn him down.

"What can I help you with?"

He grins wide but sports his face immediately before Jeno could see it, placing the notebook down the table. "By the way, my name is---"

"Na Jaemin. Player number 13.” Jeno finishes for him. "I've seen you play at the soccer team."

This time, Jaemin couldn't keep from smiling and wonders if Jeno will understand why.

"I'm Lee Jeno."

"Lee Jeno." Jaemin repeats. Biting back the words about to spill of how he knew long time ago of his pretty name.

"Tell me about the book you write."

"Well, it's a little complicated." Jaemin says, nervous when Jeno raised a brow at him. "I mean, the story. I don't necessarily have the plot in mind, but a few scenes and lines stuck in my head. So I was wondering if you could help me put it all to a piece...."

"Wait, so you haven't started writing it yet?" Jeno asked with a raised brow.

Jaemin hesitantly shook his head, then nodded, confusing Jeno yet again. "I'm afraid I'm going to make mistakes and the story will flow the way I don't want it to, so, I had to talk to you first." He says, and sees the incredulous look on Jeno’s face. “I mean I... I’ve compiled some drafts on a notebook but I didn’t bring it today.”

Jeno nodded, closing his book. "I see. Well, at the very least I need to know what you have in mind. So we could start discussing it. You can come by here at the same time, tomorrow and we can talk about your ideas."

Jaemin hummed in response. "This is the problem---uh--- actually, I only drop by here to talk to you today but I need to go now for my soccer training. Same goes for the tomorrow, and on Friday, the next day."

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Yeah..... Do you mind helping me on the weekend? On Sunday, maybe?"

"Let's see. " Jeno thinks for awhile and pulls out a what could be a journal from his backpack. He turns on the third page, index finger running on the schedules in it.

Jaemin tries not to peek at Jeno's notes to respect his privacy. But Jeno had to say yes, otherwise, Jaemin would go nuts.

"Sunday?" Jeno looks up at him and closes his journal.

"Uh." Jaemin nods, anxious.

"Alright. I'll be free at 2 o'clock."

"In my house." Jaemin says and Jeno threw him a look. "My parents will be leaving for a trip on Sunday. I can't leave my little brother alone."

"In your house, then." Jeno nods languidly.

"Then can I get your number? I'll text you my address."

The amount of hit he received from Donghyuck when he told him about Jeno coming over his house on Sunday, each hit hard enough to leave red marks on his back when he took off his shirt that had Renjun screaming in panic.

"Come on, it was a reflex. I'm just proud of him." Donghyuck reasons and dashed on the other side of the empty classroom when Renjun made a move to throw the chalk box at him.

"Proud of him being a hoe." Renjun hisses and threw Jaemin's shirt on his face.

Jaemin laughs at Renjun's attempt of being a contradict because he's sure as hell he will be the first one to text him when Sunday comes. I am so gonna have fun, he can't wait to say.

"He has a crush on Jeno, if you're wondering why he's so bitter, Jaemin." Donghyuck announces.

“W—what?!?!”

Jaemin would deny he spent a solid hour prettying up in the mirror. Debating on what to wear and whether he should wax up his hair or to keep it brushed down. Although he end up with his natural brushed down hair and a plain gray shirt he paired with a black cargo short after finally realising there’s not a need to dress up if he’s going to get, hopefully, naked anyway later on, he hoped. The thought alone made a churn in his stomach, just in time when the bell rang.

When he ran downstairs, he found Jeno already stepping inside and bowing to his brother. “He—hey.” Jaemin greets, dashing to the door and elbowing Jisung out of his way.

Jisung glances at Jeno before sending Jaemin a questioning look.

“My younger bro.” Jaemin tells Jeno who nods in response and bowed at Jisung again. “Hey, we’ll be upstairs. Leave the house if you want.” He clutches Jeno in the arm, pulling him further in the house.

“Didn’t you told me to clean?” Jusung calls out.

Jaemin ignores his brother and precedes on guiding Jeno upstairs to his room. He’s not really keen on formal greetings, but it should be okay so long as Jeno doesn’t complain.

Jeno is welcomed in a room that contains a small bed, a cartoon lamp on a desk with a straight-back chair, and a wooden cabinet with a huge mirror fixed in it. There are no hanged pictures on the wall about football or anime like he expected, just a yellow drapery curtains in the window to contrast the clean white wall, and a few used socks and a scattered on the floor.

“Ah, it’s always this messy.” Jaemin excuses, picking up the socks and the short and throwing it in the trash bin.

“Your little brother is taller than you.” Jeno comments when they heard a loud shut of the door downstairs, taking a seat on Jaemin’s bed.

“It’s a waste he isn’t into any sports.” Jaemin says stiff. He figured Jeno really isn’t much of a talker and only nods.

“So, about the book,” Jeno starts, his glasses reflects the light inside the room so Jaemin can’t see through his eyes clearly.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jaemin dashes in his desk cabinet. Sweaty hands rummaging on the drawer. His eyes travel on the clothes he has in there. It sure is difficult to look for something that doesn’t exists.

“Are you kidding me?” Jeno suddenly spoke a few minutes later, sending him a look.

“Wh—at.” Jaemin blurts and froze in the spot.

“Book. You don’t have a book that you need my help with.” Jeno says.

At first Jaemin thought it was a question, but reading Jeno’s eyes tells him it wasn’t the case and Jeno probably already saw through him. The same expression from the day Jaemin approached him in the library when he asked for his help. Like Jeno knew it all along.

“Oh shit.” Jaemin muttered when their faces were mere inches apart after Jeno pushed him down on the bed and crawled up to his lap, straddling him. Jaemin is the one to pull him in, hands snaking up on Jeno’s back to his nape and closes their distance. 

Jeno’s lips parted rightaway when Jaemin’s tongue requested for entrance. Jeno’s lips tastes the way it looked, smooth and wet as they fight for dominance and Jaemin uses his free hands to take off Jeno’s eyeglasses that’s been bumping on their noses for awhile now. He grabbed Jeno on the waist when he felt him bite on his bottom lip and Jeno snickered at the little groan Jaemin lets out. 

Jaemin pulled away for a second to mouth at Jeno’s jaw, down to his adam’s apple and Jaemin swore the moans leaving Jeno’s mouth is a music he’d like to hear often, if Jeno allows him. 

It was quiet for a moment, only heavy breathing when Jeno backs away and they stare at each other, Jeno looking so smug and Jaemin thinking the fun was over and too short lived. Until Jeno reaches for the hem of his own shirt and slides it off from his head, all bare and exposed for Jaemin to see. He didn’t hesitate on running his fingers at the expanse of Jeno’s refined stomach, the tip of his index finger prodding in and out of Jeno’s belly button and Jaemin tongued at the nub of his nipples before Jeno could even arch his back,licking it up and down and sucked at it that had Jeno moaning out loud. 

“Shit, Jaemina.” Jeno breathes out. The roll of his tongue by the way he says Jaemin’s name turning the younger on even more. 

“Can I fuck you, Jeno?” Jaemin whispers, tongue still flicking at Jaemin’s nipples while his teeth gnaws at it. 

Jeno answers reaching out his slender fingers to take Jaemin’s shirt off in a swift motion and Jeno pushed him back flat on the bed and hovers above him, fingers pinching at the other nipple. “K—keep going.” 

He doesn’t need to be told twice, tongue swiping down Jeno’s ribs and sucking at his skin down to his abs. Jeno’s breathing is a mess, by the way his stomach is heaving up and down, sensitive to every touch and he tastes like a mix of body soap and sweat. “Fuck, your body is gorgeous.” Jaemin groaned and shifts back to suck at Jeno’s hard nipples. 

By the way Jeno’s hands at the back of his hair clutches harder, Jaemin begins to think that his nipples is starting to hurt at the sensitivity. Jaemin stopped and looks up at Jeno, half lidded eyes staring back at him.

“Hey, listen.” Jaemin starts, unsure. “I don’t really know how his works between two guys but—“

“Huh?” 

“I haven’t fucked anyone in the ass before.” Jaemin admits without shame.

There’s a pause before Jeno is laughing, “Don’t think you’d want to stop, though.” He shifts below him, so his bare back is flat on Jaemin’s chest. Jaemin understand what he’s doing and he catches Jeno’s lips on his, grinding down on Jeno’s behind. Fuelled with intense desire, Jaemin kisses him until they’re out of breath. Hips hurting at his own weight with his thrusting and he placed a hand on Jeno’s back to stop their movement, not wanting to cum immediately.

“Not even fingered—“

Jaemin cuts Jeno by sliding down his sweatpants, not even surprised the the older isn’t wearing any underwear. “Just say you want my dick up your ass so bad.”

“Fuck me, Jaemin.” Is Jeno’s instant reply, folding his knees under him so his ass is full on display. In this position, his crack is slightly open, showing just a bit of his hole. 

Jaemin’s mouth waters at the request and the image before him. Jeno’s skin is flushed and sweaty, flawless and white from every inch and Jaemin runs careful fingers between his crack, teasing at the entrance, tiny whimpers leaving Jeno’s mouth. “Seems you’re having so much fun in here.” Jaemin says, prodding his finger a little. “Do you touch yourself a lot, Jeno? With your fingers, or toys, or maybe, dicks? Do you get a dick up your ass a lot, hmm?” 

Jeno only answers with a whimper, and Jaemin inserts a finger inside his hole dry, slowly, making him gasp. “But you’re still tight even if you get stretched a lot.” He whispers against Jeno’s ears, mouthing at his nape. He didn’t thrust more than half his finger in, feeling Jeno’s heat clenching on purpose. “I wonder if I can enter you raw, Jeno.” He whispers again. 

“S—shit.” Jeno croaks out, burying his face in the pillow. 

Jaemin pushes his knuckle in, Jeno’s tightness preventing him to push even further and he wriggle his finger inside, circling it to stretch. He felt his dick twitch at the guttural moan Jeno lets out when Jaemin tries to introduce a second finger, slipping it in that it hardly fits around the entrance, using his nail to dig at the skin until the first finger bottoms out and both his fingers are inside Jeno, scissoring him in an instant. “So fucking tight, Jenoya.” 

“F—fuck, Jaemin. H—how come you—lube?” Jeno cries out, bucking his hips at Jaemin’s unmoving fingers. 

“Where’s the fun in that? I want you raw and tight.” Jaemin smirks and added a third finger without morning, feeling Jeno’s body tensed up below him. 

“Ah!” Jeno forces out at the stretch. “F—fuck, w—wait.”

“Hmm?” Jaemin hummed and stopped his movement. 

“I hate you.” Jeno mumbles that had Jaemin laughing. 

“Yeah?” Jaemin teases, kissing Jeno ‘s back down to his plump ass cheeks. “That’s right baby, clench that hole for me.”

Jeno does just that and it was easier for Jaemin to finally insert all three fingers when he unclenches on purpose. This time, he managed to push and pull at the tight heat. 

“Yeah- just like that-fuck.” Jeno cries out. 

Jeno’s skin is damped in sweat when Jaemin runs his palms on the expanse of his back. He couldn’t take his own teasing anymore too, hearing Jeno’s whimpers as Jaemin eagerly fingers him with three digits. 

“N—no—no. Stop.” Jeno squirms under him, pushing Jaemin off and the younger is beginning to wonder what he’d done wrong or if he’d hurt Jeno with his long nails, until Jeno hovers above him, slender fingers taking Jaemin’s half hard cock and pumping it with his thumb playing with the slit. Jaemin can see the precum at the head of dick, Jeno using his fingers to spread it around his length before he bent down and licks and licks at this cock to dampen it. 

So he couldn’t take Jeno raw and dry after all. He watches as Jeno sinks down his dick, and he clutches at the his hips at the tightness. “That’s—fuck—you’re hot.” He groan when Jeno lifts himself up only to drop down again, the bones of his ass almost painful on Jaemin’s thighs. 

Jeno flattens his palm on Jaemin’s chest for balance, moving languidly up down, and uses his free hand to suck at his own fingers, staring down at Jaemin with half lidded eyes, lust radiating from his emotions and Jaemin is confused whether to look at his face, or Jeno’s dick bobbing at his stomach, or to his cock disappearing in and out of Jeno’s ass. He figures Jeno’s face is the most interesting after minutes of rocking his hips up to meet Jeno’s pace, pushing his dick in even more inside Jeno’s hole and Jaemi flips them over, fucking into Jeno deeper and deeper with every thrust. “Hmm fuck you’re so pretty.” Jaemin whispers on Jeno’s mouth, latching their tongues together.

“C-come inside me. Jaemin.” Jeno begs with desperate voice, meeting Jaemin’s pace as if he wasn’t fucking him hard enough. 

Jaemin lifts Jeno’s one leg up his shoulders, the angle giving him more access to his hole as he fucks him deeper, Jeno’s balls slapping at his stomach. Jeno looks so hot he wonders if he should call Renjun and Donghyuck over so they could watch him fuck Jeno like this. The thought of it alone makes him shoot his seeds inside Jeno’s walls.


End file.
